


Tommy tells all

by bee_snatcher



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Pandora's Box Spoilers, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_snatcher/pseuds/bee_snatcher
Summary: "Tell them what you did to me Dream or I will."What if Tommy told everyone what Dream did to him? What if he told them about what Wilbur would do to him when he was slowly losing his sanity?This is a cannon fix that I think should have happened
Comments: 4
Kudos: 258





	Tommy tells all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first ever fic! Please be kind. Also there is mention of past abuse and a bit of detail about it, so if that is triggering then don't read!

Tommy is used to no one listening to him. He is used to the adults not taking him seriously and never noticing the little details, such as the long shirts no matter the weather or the way he flinches too hard too often. No one truly knows what has happened to him and he doesn't plan on sharing that information anytime soon.  
Tommy is used to begging Dream for things, but never once did he expect to have to beg for his best friends life. Sure his armor and disks were the usual but Tubbo? Who was he without his best friend? So when Dream threatened Tubbo he couldn't help but do as he was told. The moment Punz stepped through the portal is a moment of relief he will never forget. So when Dream had thrown all his things down and was locked in a box was the moment he decided he was tired of having to live with everything that has happened to him by himself. 

"Tell them what you did to me in exile Dream or I will." It was now or never. He didn't think he'd have it in him to tell anyone after this moment. When Dream said nothing he took it upon himself to inform them. "Fine. I'll do it myself." "You wouldn't dare. You think they'll believe you? You have no proof Tommy." Tears start to well up in the youngers eyes. The familiar voice of Puffy speakes up," what are you talking about Tommy? What happened in exile?" All eyes now looked in varying degrees of concern, confusion, and from the green bastard himself, amusement. "I've realized I haven't truly told anyone about what happened in exile or even from Wilbur. Ranboo is the only one who knows a bit about what really happened and he has memory problems. Let's start with Wilbur shall we? 

"After we were exiled from the country we created Wilbur went a bit mad in our ravine. Maybe the stress had finally caught up, I really don't know but he changed. He became more... I don't know how to put this in a nice way to respect the dead and all, but he became brutal." Tommy is stopped by Nikis voice. "What do you mean brutal? Wilbur was kind and calm. He would never hurt anyone especially you."   
"Well that's where you're wrong. And I'm sorry no one told you how bad he got. It started as him yelling a bit too loud and apologizing after, which I thought was normal. We were all under a lot of stress so I understood. That is until he hit me for the first time. I was mouthing off, which was a bad decision. A few too many jokes in a serious situation and he snapped. He promised to never do it again and he sobbed in my arms. It lasted a week until he did it again. I could no longer be loud without getting hit, so I stayed quiet and hid. He would constantly be in a fit of depression or rage. I still couldn't tell you which was better. At least when he was angry he talked to me. Sure it was at the expense of a few bruises or scars, but I wasn't alone. In his depressed states he laid in bed never talking for days. I had to make him eat to stay alive. Techno stayed quiet most of the time. I don't think he knew what was happening, but I could never find it in me to tell him. I'm a big man, so I went through it alone."  
Tommy lifts up his sleeve to show a few scars on his arm. They seem to be nail indents from someone gripping him too hard along with some long lines from a dagger.  
A few cries of protest are heard. The shock of what was being said setting in. The rage and hurt in Niki's eyes is enough conformation to show she had no clue this was even a possibility. Sam looks like he's either going to be sick or commit murder. Tubbo looks betrayed. Not even he knew that it happened. Sure Tommy had a few scars, but he thought they were from the wilderness or battle. Never Wilbur, the man who was like their older brother. He grabs Tommy's hand as tears flow from his eyes. Tommy flinches and everyone feels worse.

"I haven't even told you the worst of it. When Dream exiled me I thought I would be ok. Sure I had lost my country again along with my best friend, but I'm a big man I could handle it. That is until Dream made me blow up my things for the first time. I was alone in the wilderness with the ghost of my abusive brother and nothing on me. How could things get worse?   
Somehow they did. Every day Dream came to visit I had to throw my things in a hole for him to blow up or he would threaten my last life. I was starving and yet couldn't manage to eat when I had food. The longer I was there the worse I became. Dream started to hit or cut me if I said the wrong thing. My life was threatened daily without anyone else to care. He was the only one to visit me so I thought of him as my only friend. I still do sometimes until I remember what he did to me.

When I finally was able to go to the nether is when I got worse. I spent most of my days staring into the lava debating on whether or not to jump. I didn't surprisingly. I would wake up with water in my lungs. I rarely ate and when I managed to finally sleep it was to dreams of letting go and jumping in. Then one day Dream found my secret chest room. He got more angry then I had ever seen him. He blew up everything. He cut off the nether portal and made sure no one could visit me. That night I decided I had enough. That pole you saw Tubbo? The one that made you think I was dead? It's because I built it to die."  
Multiple people gasped at once. Tubbo starts to sob and grips Tommy in a very tight hug. Puffy starts sobbing. Quackity looks heartbroken and Ranboo starts writing furiously. Punz stares at him in shock. BBH is staring at Tommy in horror. Jack and Niki look extremely guilty. While Sapnap states at Dream, the man who was supposed to be his bestfriend in horror.  
Dream is the first one to speak up. "You know I wouldn't have let him die. I planned on doing worse, I just never got to it. Do you want to show them the lesson I tought you? " Tommy flinches violently at the mention of the lesson. "Tommy what did he do to you?" Tommy is surprised to see Sam looking more concerned than before if it was even possible. Tommy lifts up his shirt. No one had seen him without a shirt, much less short sleeves since exile. Carved into his back is a smiley face. "You fucking evil bastard Dream. I'm putting you in that prison until the day you die, whether from Tommy or old age. You will rot." Tubbo grips his best friend tighter. Tommy breaks down. He hadn't expected anyone to care. Sam and Puffy pull him and Tubbo into their arms. "I promise you both nothing will ever happen to you again. Same to you Ranboo." Ranboo awkwardly joins the hug avoiding the tears.

"Now tommy I'm going to take Dream to the prison. Puffy is going to get you and whoever wishes to come settled into my house." Sam gets up and opens the obsidian box. Punz and Sapnap step in front of Tommy to help escort Dream and protect tommy. Sapnap whispers to Tommy, "I'm so sorry. I had no clue he would ever get this bad. If you ever need me I'm there big man." Tommy nods to Sapnap and they lead him out. Puffy assured Tommy he is safe. "Let's get the hell out of here." Everyone goes with them to Sam's house and tries to think back on the noticable signs they so blatantly ignored. For once Tommy sleeps easily, surrounded by people who would protect him with their remaining lives.


End file.
